


Abrazo En El Sofá

by ydeshacer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/pseuds/ydeshacer
Summary: Luego de una mala cacería, lo mejor que puede pasarle a Sam es ser recibido por su mejor amiga.





	Abrazo En El Sofá

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucinterior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucinterior/gifts).



> Escrito para mi mejor amiga en el mundo, parte 1. Sé que no es genial pero espero que al menos te guste un poquitín.

Sam estaba tan cansado, adolorido y frustrado que creyó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

La cacería había ido mal, tan simple como eso. Los dos hermanos Winchester subestimaron al espíritu vengativo. Pensaron que sería rápido, encontrar los huesos, salarlos, quemarlos e irse; pero en realidad tuvieron que pasarse toda la noche tratando de combatir la furia del ente, fueron arrojados contra el suelo y paredes decenas de veces, para luego simplemente perder al fantasma.

Además de eso, Sam tuvo que lidiar con el mal humor de su hermano, quien era peor en contener su enojo en esos casos.

Así que Sam entró a su habitación del búnker, al amanecer con magulladuras en casi todo el cuerpo, la espalda adolorida, oliendo a sudor y con los párpados casi cerrándose solos. Gruñó al oír la puerta de su cuarto abrirse detrás de él, imaginando que sería su hermano en busca de algo o para seguir quejándose, sólo quería estar solo.

Cuando se volteó, esos pensamientos se esfumaron, porque en lugar de encontrarse a Dean vio a su mejor amiga, o lo que fuera que sean el uno para el otro en ese punto.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Dijo acercándose al hombre para posar la suavemente su mano en su mejilla.

Sam casi cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez y suavidad de su tacto.

\- Sí, sí, sólo no salió como esperábamos. - Sam le sonrió tratando de quitar la expresión de preocupación del rostro femenino. - Lo siento si te despertamos.

\- Estaba esperándolos despierta en mi habitación. - Respondió ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos con sonrisas en sus rostros. Sam había olvidado momentáneamente de todas sus molestias.

\- Mientras tomas una ducha caliente, voy a prepararte algo para comer así puedes descansar, ¿sí? - Propuso la chica notando los moretones en el cuello de Sam, pero haciendo lo posible para ocultar un poco su inquietud.

\- ¿Es tu forma de decirme que huelo mal? - Preguntó el hombre mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la depositaba en la silla de su cuarto.

\- Sí. - Su amiga se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, para luego salir de la habitación.

 

 

 

  
Luego de darse una ducha, los músculos de Sam parecían haberse relajado un poco, pero aún así tendría que tomar algunas pastillas y soportar el horrible dolor del día siguiente.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró a la chica colocando un gran sándwich en un plato sobre una bandeja.

\- Ya está listo, quise hacerlo rápido así puedes descansar pronto. Debes estar muriendo de hambre. - Dijo ella y Sam sintió una gran oleada de afecto.

\- Gracias, linda. - Dijo Sam acercándose para ayudarla con la bandeja y ella se sonrojó. - Ya amaneció hace rato, no creo que pueda empezar a dormir a esta hora.

\- Dean dijo lo mismo hace unos minutos y ahora sus ronquidos se escuchan desde aquí. - Ambos caminaron hacia el sofá y la chica encendió la televisión. Ella conocía muy bien a Sam, y sabía cómo odiaba comer solo y también tener que hablar luego de una noche tan estresante.

 

 

 

Pasaron minutos y él ya había terminado de comer, ambos amigos charlaban sobre cosas que veían en la televisión cuando Sam notó que los párpados de su acompañante prácticamente se cerraban solos.

\- Cariño, tú también deberías ir a dormir un rato. - Dijo suavemente.

\- Mhm, creo que tienes razón, pero estoy tan cómoda aquí que no quiero levantarme. - Dijo ella acercándose en el gran sofá de la sala.

\- Yo tampoco. - Suspiró él y cerró los ojos, escuchando cómo ella bajaba el volúmen de la televisión.

Sam se concentró en el cómodo sofá y trató de ir relajando sus músculos uno a uno para intentar tomar una siesta, pero tenía el sentimiento de ser observado constantemente, y al abrir los ojos vio a la joven mujer observándolo detenidamente. Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente y un silencio levemente incómodo se instaló.

\- Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Dean y Castiel. - Dijo ella soltando una corta risa nerviosa, que no hizo más que hacer sonreír al hombre ante la comparación del ángel cuidando a su hermano mientras dormía. - Lamento haberte molestado, no fue mi intención.

\- No es nada, linda. - Dijo Sam aún sintiendo las mejillas algo calientes.

Él miró cómo ella volvía a acurrucarse en el cómodo sofá con los ojos en dirección al televisor, pero vio que tembló ligeramente.

Sam estaba muy cansado como para recorrer medio búnker y buscarle una manta, y si ella no lo había hecho ya era porque se sentía igual. Considerando que eran amigos cercanos y él estaba enamorado de ella, se sentó y extendió sus brazos en su dirección.

\- Ven. - Le dijo con la voz un poco más grave de lo normal, que hizo que la chica lo mirara de inmediato desde su lugar en el sofá.

Ella se sintió algo confundida sobre la orden de Sam pero luego entendió y se acercó a él, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente se acomodaron en el gran sillón, Sam estando acostado y su amiga prácticamente encima suyo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y los últimos pensamientos de ella antes de dormir fueron sobre lo bien que se sentía la cercanía y el tacto de Sam.

El hombre, por su lado, duró un par de minutos más. Sentía un agotamiento terrible y su cuerpo seguía adolorido, pero se tomó el tiempo de sentir a la mujer que tenía tan cerca y tratar de memorizar cada pequeño sonido que ella emitía al dormir, la calidez y suavidad de su piel, su corazón latiendo sobre su pecho.

Sam al fin durmió, no sin antes depositar un beso en el cabello de su amada.

 

 


End file.
